


when the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky

by SylphEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/pseuds/SylphEmblem
Summary: well he was just hanging aroundthen he fell in loveand he didn't know howbut he couldn't get out--Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2k17: Day OnePrompt: sun, moon





	when the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky

⠀  
⠀  
⠀They say if you stare at the sun too long you'll go blind. Despite it being millions and billions of miles away, the rays are too bright for beorc and laguz eyes too handle.  
⠀  
⠀Shinon had stared at the sun for too long before. He never felt a single second of pain in his eyes. His heart, maybe, but never his eyes.  
⠀  
⠀Even on the stormiest of days, where the sky was dark and thunder rolled, he always knew where to find the sun, where it would be located during a certain time. He could follow it easily, after all, it always had a certain pattern.  
⠀  
⠀The sun was easy to look at if you knew what you were looking for. The sun is something that radiates light, brings happiness to people, helps the world grow.  
⠀  
⠀To Shinon, the sun was Gatrie.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie, who always had the brightest smile on his face, who could make the mood in the room improve just by being there. His eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear day, and really, his hair might as well match the color of the sun.  
⠀  
⠀No, his eyes never hurt when he looked at Gatrie.  
⠀  
⠀His heart, however... that hurt.  
\---  
⠀Clouds always blocked out the sun.  
⠀  
⠀Shinon saw himself as a cloud. A storm cloud, who brought impending doom.  
He never quite understood why Gatrie gravitated to him, someone who would only take away from his brightness and dull it, eventually blocking it all together.  
⠀  
⠀Clouds pass though. The sun remained as bright as ever, never changing, while clouds move through the sky at their steady pace, away from the sun or towards it.  
⠀  
⠀Even as clouds pass, they always came back; just like how Shinon would always come back to Gatrie.  
⠀  
⠀What Shinon failed to realize is that this relationship worked for them. Only so many could handle Gatrie's shine for so long, and Shinon helped to even it out. He just thought that he was leeching off the warmth that the knight brought with him every where, keeping it for himself.⠀  
\---  
⠀Gatrie didn't think of Shinon like clouds. Gatrie thought of Shinon like the moon.  
The moon went through phases, sometimes completely hidden, sometimes half out, sometimes completely full and brighter than any star in the sky.  
⠀  
⠀He's seen Shinon as his lowest points, but he's seen him at his highest points too, when he's bright and luminous, lighting up in his own way. The moon has phases, as does Shinon.  
⠀  
⠀"You're like the sun," Shinon says to him one night they're outside, words coming out before he has a chance to think about it due to the alcohol in his system. It's a clear night, a full moon with its gentle glow. "Bright. Warm. Comforting."  
⠀  
⠀"If I'm the sun," Gatrie starts. "You must be the moon."  
⠀  
⠀He hears Shinon snort, and watches him tip back the half empty bottle. His hair is in a lower ponytail than normal, and his boots are next to the blanket they're sitting on. Shinon places down the bottle, sighing, staring up at the moon, like he's trying to see himself in it. "I don't get you."  
⠀  
⠀"When you're at your highest, you're as bright as the moon we're looking at now." Gatrie lies on his back, one arm behind his head, the other pointing up towards the sky. "You're radiant, you stand out. When you're at your lowest, you keep to yourself. But," Gatrie looks over to Shinon, who looks away is if he weren't just admiring the blond as he spoke. "We know you're always there, even if you're hiding away."  
⠀  
⠀Shinon's cheeks are heated and his stomach is filled with butterflies, and he knows he can't blame it all on the alcohol. Gatrie was such a damn sweet talker. He sighs again, lying back next to the other man, who asks for permission to hold him. Shinon says yes.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie wraps his arm around the other man and pulls him close, brushing his fingers through the long hair gently. The redhead shuts his eyes, resting his head on Gatrie's chest, taking a moment to relax. He feels a kiss on the top of his head, and he smiles.  
⠀  
⠀After all, the moon can't live without the sun.  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> Gatrie is literally The Sun do not fight me on this
> 
> Let's see if I can keep up on rarepair week
> 
> Tumblr: sylphofhope


End file.
